plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Plazma Burst 2.5
Plazma Burst 2.5 is a temporary name for the upcoming game in the series. Eric Gurt plans to add many new features, weapons and even 2.5DAccording to Eric Gurt's twitter page. It's unknown when Plazma Burst 2.5 will release https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/649280191127289856, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/649860439233429504, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/649975590980845568, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/650542995150929920, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/650904730378596352 etc. Eric says the game is about 16% donehttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/667514704953270276, and will take a long time to finish since it's not a basic Scratch game. Confirmed features * More than 16 different kinds of swordshttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/641042342493986816, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/643710078072287232. Each sword has different stats, such as damage, rate of fire, range etc. * All doors will have HP and can be destroyedhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/643710610727899136. However, this will be disabled by default, and map author would have to enable it via engine mark. * There will be a skin editorhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/646798848602570752, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/647543797996498944, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/647938463728312320, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/650172812926283776. It allows to mix different characters' limbs, as well as recolor them. * Water will be 3D and will have more realistic splasheshttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/643711059006746624. However, it will remain statichttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/655817237266374657, meaning it can't flow down to another area. * The pre-v1.17 Alien Pistol will return as its own weaponhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/644004914683883520. * Maps made in PB2 will work in PB2.5https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/650728753295982596. * At least one new gun. It appears to fire at least three plasma rounds in shotgun-like fashionhttp://prntscr.com/8ay1i8. Note that its exact features/perfomance may be changed later, and its name is unknown. * At least one new game mode, Team vs Teamhttp://prntscr.com/8piiuk. This is likely the credits based gamemode. * The game will now display the exact amount of damage dealt by each shothttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/642930752796139520. This can be turned off in game settingshttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/667870061470859264. * Jetpacks, or at least some jetpack/booster-like equipment/items/abilitieshttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/647941721800744960. Although it's unknown what would jetpacks look like and what exactly would they do, it's known that selfboost technique will somehow be considered a jetpackhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/653456293819195392, along with double jumphttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/663309134226419712. * Custom lamp colorshttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/678250261228429313. * New textures and decorations. * Some community-created content will be added later onhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/647048175082082306, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/647723655087157248, https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/649861573880717312. * When switching between weapons, there is now an animation of a character putting a weapon on their back, then taking out another weaponhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/679287065327099904. The heavier the weapon, the longer the switch takes. * Ammunition. The map maker can decide which ammo type to use, whether it be infinite, cooldown, limited, or unlimited with reloading.http://prnt.sc/akbfr9 * Magazine weapons now have reloading animations.http://prnt.sc/akbhdh * A coop Campaign has been confirmed. https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/698515007848517632 * Indirect illumination & sun light effects. Ambient lighting completely removed. * Throwable grenades are returning. * AI optimizations and trajectory predicting for grenade launcher-like weapons. * AI players are now able to make ricochet shots that can hit opponents hiding behind impenetrable walls. * AI can calculate possible damage for penetration-based weapons in PB2.5. * Friendly fire and team damage factor can be configured individually for every team in levels in PB2.5. * AI in PB2.5 can perform wall-jumps. * Computer-controlled players can swim. * Al players can use jetpacks. * AI players can gather information from other allies and make blind shots on targets. * Added collision check for projectiles and weapons. Bullet damage/speed will no longer decrease on gun collision. * Dynamic lighting has been added to every bullet, grenade, explosion, muzzle flash, as well as swords. These can all illuminate dark areas. Explosion light is based on explosion color. * Player bounding box (AKA hitboxes) improvements have been added. They should let player's movement feel more based on player's body instead of the bounding box. * A "blaster" effect for projectiles. * Projectile spawn offset instead of spread for certain weapons. This means that bullets, instead of coming from the middle of the player, actually spawn at the barrel of the gun. * All projectiles have hit points now. Damage needed to destroy projectiles depends on guns: for example, the Assault Rifle C-01r needs 3 hits, and the Pistol C-01p needs 2 hits. Beam weapons do damage to rockets/plasma/grenades without knockback. * Bullet-bullet intersections. This allows bullets to interact with one another. However, the bullets are not destroyed. Other projectiles can interact with each other as well. * A Clan system has been confirmed. * AI can throw and try to dodge hand grenades. * Chest and pelvis are destroyable now. (Added in v1.28) * Blood stays on background. Possible/undecided features * Pistols can be dual-wieldedhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/644003199905611776. This seems to cause major balancing issues, thoughhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/655895487141257217. Other weapons can be dual-wielded in the level editor, depending on map author's preference. * A possibility to make sloping surfaceshttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/650540465431908352. However, this is making calculations 30% slower, so this may not be a feature appearing in the release. * A credits-based game mode is planned as a second main mode for Multiplayerhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/647045088565194752. In this mode, the players are expected to be able to buy weapons (and likely ammo) using money they have earned by killing enemies (or/and completing some special objectives). It's not clear how exactly this system would work. * Advanced pathfinding for AI, allowing them to move upwards at will or travel the map. https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/725993981625163776 * AI may be able to use the "X" button just like players. https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/725606337242083328 * The Falkok ship may be a usable vehicle in PB2.5. https://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/696492893981315073 Gallery COLDpZIW8AEgHxp.jpg|The first screenshot ever published for the game. COVwnP2WcAE5j6R.jpg|Sword examples. COwl04NW8AA-lKs.jpg|"Blood holes", or just "holes". Note that holes for robots were not implemented yet when this screenshot was takenhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/649862109862457344. COwmHMQXAAATtN6.jpg|A demonstration of damage display. CO7rY2xWcAATUVt.jpg|Doors will now break once their HP is at zero. CO7ry_PWEAAvWSm.jpg|Water physics. CO7siTUUEAEoBxG.jpg|A demonstration of particle effects. CO7swgJUkAAe8k-.jpg|Blood particles dissolve in water. CO_1f0LWwAAY0ry.jpg|Dual-wielding. CPbYvG4W8AADEgA.jpg|A concept for another new gun. CPnkH8kUcAE825g.jpg|Skin editor. CPyJpwsWEAAfMJa.jpg|Skin editor tools. CP3wmUrU8AABrpa.jpg|HEX color codes in skin editor. CQXguknWEAAfw4l.jpg|An example of what can be done via skin editor. Skin.png|A new "Heavy Android" skin. Note that the green color for some of its parts was set through the Skin Editor, meaning it's not the default colorhttps://twitter.com/Eric_Gurt/status/657972959403995136. Plazma Burst 2.5 trail effect.jpg|Rocket trail. Plazma Burst 2.5 - Jetpack's trail.jpg|Jetpack trail. Plazma Burst 2.5 - Double Jump trail.jpg|Double jump trail. Self-Boost.png|Selfboost trail. Isn't much different from double jump. Plazma Burst 2.5 custom lamp color.jpg|Custom lamp color. Plazma Burst 2.5 - Weapon switching.jpg|Weapon switching animation. Volumetric Explosion.png|Explosions now have volume. Smokey Explosion.png|Effects such as smoke and in-water effects have been added to explosions. MinQpPL.jpg|New Proxy skin Light in plazma burst 2.5|New lighting. CpP2vCLWYAAZApQ.jpg|Dynamic lighting for projectiles. -iWYAANUAl.jpg|Proxy glowing in the dark. CpP_s7iWcAA35AS.jpg|Explosion illuminates light based on explosion color. Cp-6sz6XgAAFBXX.jpg|'Blaster' effect for projectiles. CqY6CtnXYAAa9SS.jpg|Projectile collisions. CrxTCFHWYAAHobS.jpg|Blood spots that stay on non-background and background walls. DE7SkIiXgAEdPEP.jpg|Update crate model a bit Cz1I7bPXcAAKb_Y.jpg|Winter version of automacally generated background terrain in PB2.5 CukevUaXEAArEdT.jpg|Placing camera into character's head seems like an interesting experience References Category:Games Category:Plazma Burst 2.5